


Dangerous Love

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, what couldve happened after that fight in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I move then, he started it, but I want it to happen now.<br/>I press my lips against his, softly, asking for permission. He responds, his mouth working against mine, both of us trying to control the kiss.<br/>I ball my hands into his shirt and flip us into the wall, the mark lending me strength so that when we hit the wall Cas’ back leaves a dent. Cas groans at the violent movement, the sound sending sparks shooting throughout my body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont write this kinda thing often, but i hope yall enjoy

I threw him against the wall.

‘Cas, leave me alone’

Nothing I am telling him is sticking. He keeps getting up and coming after me again.

‘Dean’

He takes a step forward

‘I can’t. You’re too important’

I stare at him, slightly confused at his words, but not caring enough to ask.

Cas is now standing in front of me, hands up and empty.

I ball up my hands into fists at my sides, my breathing ragged from the effort of beating him up just minutes earlier.

Cas takes advantage of my lack of movement. He steps in close and half turns. My back is now against the wall and I can’t move without touching him.

_Sneaky bastard_

‘Cas, what the hell are you up to man?’

I question him, hoping for a response, but the only thing he does is pin me against the wall, his hands on either side of my shoulders.

‘Dean, the hell that I am doing is saving you’

I take a deep breath, but he continues on.

‘Whether you like it or not’

I pull my hands up to his chest to push him off of me, but he pushes himself against my hands and leans his head in real close.

‘Dean’

Cas sighs as he says my name

‘You’re very emotional right now. And not in a good way. Please stop fighting me’

_Stop fighting? HA!_

I lean in even closer to Cas, only inches separate our faces

‘Stop fighting Cas? That’s the one thing I truly know how to do. That and kill. I can’t just stop doing something that is a big part of me. I can’t….I can’t just give it up’

My words trail off, my anger simmering down now that I’ve admitted it to him.

Then Cas surprises me. He moves the couple inches until our foreheads are resting against each other’s, our eyes meeting.

I move then, Cas started it, but I want it to happen now.

I press my lips against his, softly, asking for permission. Cas responds, his mouth working against mine, both of us trying to control the kisses.

I ball my hands into his shirt and flip us into the wall, the mark lending me strength so that when we hit the wall Cas’ back leaves a dent. Cas groans at the violent movement, the sound sending sparks shooting throughout my body.

_I want to hear that sound again…no I HAVE to_

Cas allows me to lead for a moment before I feel something soft brush against my legs. Before I know it, I’m on my back with Cas sitting on my hips, our mouths still connected, and his wings wrapped around my legs, immobilizing them.

I groan at the contact, loving seeing this dominant side of Cas. So much power that he holds in, it feels so good to see his act more naturally.

I wiggle my hips, trying to free my legs, but all that happens is I make Cas moan, the sound driving me insane.

Cas breaks the kiss and pulls back so he can look at me. His face is flushed and it takes him a minute before he is able to ask me his question

‘Dean’

He takes another few panting breaths

‘Can we move somewhere more…comfortable?’

The smirk on his face when he finishes his question has me sitting up kissing him again.

Eventually we make it to my bedroom, but not without a fair share of broken furniture and several more dents in the wall. Both of us aroused at the feeling of being manhandled by the other.

Our already torn and bloody clothes from the initial fight are shredded and the additional wall slamming led to me shedding my shirt and Cas losing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

As we stumble towards the bed, Cas uses his wings to trip me and I fall onto the bed. I look up at Cas and see how his eyes are devouring me.

‘Cas’

His name is the only word I’m able to groan out, the feel of his hands on me and his wings rubbing against me are making my clothes that much more unbearable.

‘Watch me Dean’

I hear the command, but I feel it even more. The sound of his gravelly voice runs hot it my blood that has long since centered in my crotch.

Cas takes his time as he takes of his tie and shirt, then my shoes and his. He then pops the button on his pants, letting his hands run against himself as he does.

We both groan, and then Cas steps out of his pants and boxers and stands before me naked.

My eyes rake over his skin, memorizing every dip and curve of muscle and skin.

Cas takes a step towards the bed. He runs his hands up my things and rests them on my hips, fingers digging in hard to the muscles there.

_That’ll bruise nicely_

My fists are balled up in the sheets, my eyes watching Cas’ deft hands move towards the button my jeans.

‘Please Cas’

‘Please what, Dean?’

‘You know what you stupid angel’

‘Do I?’

I gasp as Cas lightly rests his hands over the bulge in my pants

‘Maybe I do know’

Cas smirks again the lowers his head to my chest and starts trailing kisses over my exposed skin.

I throw my head back as Cas’ mouth closes over one of my nipples. His teeth graze the sensitive bud before grabbing and pulling. I arch off the bed and into Cas’ touch and he takes that opportunity to slide his hand into my pants, the quick movement popping the button off and breaking the zipper.

I moan at his touch, hips jerking every time he moves his hand.

‘Stop moving Dean’

‘Cant’

‘I’ll stop this if you don’t’

I whine at his statement, but try to bring myself under control. Cas doesn’t make it any easier because he doesn’t stop touching me. When Cas finally removes by pants and boxers and his hands start freely roaming, I jump and quiver everywhere he touches me.

‘Dean’

I’m gasping for breath and can’t answer him.

‘Dean’

Cas speaks more forcefully this time, his hands stop moving and grab my hips again

‘What?’

‘You’re still moving, Dean’

He moves again, this time bringing his wings up to stretch over my chest and pin me down.

‘I think I’m going to have to punish you for not listening’

I gasp as I feel Cas tighten his hold on me. His wings prevent me from moving my upper body, his body is settled over my legs, leaving his hands and mouth free to torture me.

_Oh god, what I have started_

My mind goes blank then as Cas lowers his head and starts his ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!!! i love hearing yalls feedback


End file.
